


My OCs' personalities, ability descriptions, and relationships if they were in Hazbin Hotel.

by Charliewritesliterature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliewritesliterature/pseuds/Charliewritesliterature





	1. Chapter 1

ELECTROSWITCH'S PERSONALITY:

Electroswitch is, in a lot of times, timid and somewhat cowardly at points. That can change, however, as shown in the 2nd part of the Hazbin Hotel: The World of Alastor AU, when Alastor created a flower-like demon, that resembled a hydrangea plant (which is poisonous irl), and when Alastor used it on Electroswitch to see if it worked. The result of that was Electroswitch causing a rampage all around the Happy Hotel

Electroswitch can also snap at certain points, but that's really rare for that to occur. 

ELECTROSWITCH'S ABILITIES:  
Demon Transformation: Like with many other demons in Hell, he can transform into his full demon form, which consists of his eyes becoming slit

Bilingualism: He can speak fluently in English and Italian.

Electricity Manipulation: Since he's part electric dragon, he can manipulate electricity.

ELECTROSWITCH'S RELATIONSHIPS:

Charlie: Electroswitch is on good terms with Charlie, as she was the one that introduced him to the hotel.

Angel Dust: Electroswitch is in a frenemy ship with Angel Dust currently. At certain points, he dislikes it when Angel Dust teases him and his sexual remarks. In other times, Electroswitch loves his sassy and hilarious personality.

Husk: Electroswitch doesn't like Husk's monotonous personality, and when he tried to introduce himself to Husk, Husk ended up cussing him out.

Alastor: At first, Electroswitch didn't see the appeal in Alastor. When he first met Alastor, Alastor called him a "Somewhat feminine fellow" because of his hair. 

Vaggie: Electroswitch is friends with aggie because of her cautious personality.

Quinnzy Ruby: Electroswitch and Quinnzy are boyfriends currently, and they love each other.


	2. Vi La's personality, rabilities, and relationships

VI LA'S PERSONALITY:  
Vi La, to but it shortly, is scatterbrained, energetic, and rebellious. She pulls pranks on the inhibitors of the Happy Hotel. She's also protective and passionate of her girlfriend, Cherri Bomb. If you try to physically harm Cherri Bomb, it'll result in a bloodbath. She can also be rumored to be narcissistic, as she said every demon that tried to ask her out are ugly freaks and that the only main relationship in Hell is her and Cherri Bomb's relationship.

She can also be considered short tempered, as in the Q&A video, when someone asked her this question: vi La if Cherri Bomb didn't exist, would you date Velvet?, she reacted by shouting "WHO THE FUCK WOULD DO THAT? WHO WOULD? ANSWER ME!", while flipping the table and seemingly going into her full demon form.

VI LA'S ABILITIES:  
Demon Transformation: She can go into her full demon form, when she's enraged or if she sees/hears that some other demon would make a great couple with Cherri Bomb.

Wall Scaling: She can climb on walls, like how a lizard would. 

Bilingualism: She can speak both English and Spanish fluently.

VI LA'S RELATIONSHIPS:  
Charlie: They didn't interact at much at first, but their friendship seems like a neutral one.

Angel Dust: Even though she hates his sexual remarks, they're good friends at the moment.

Husk: Husk and Vi La do not like each other. At all. Them being in the same room will pretty much result in a bloodbath. 

Cherri Bomb: She and Vi La are girlfriends, and they're very affectionate of each other.


End file.
